Emison Love
by Cloclo1003
Summary: Just a few Emison moments Please read it. If you are an Emison fan, you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

Emison, 5 – 05

"Ali, are you asleep?" Emily whispers. Alison doesn't know if she should turn around or not. She could easily pretend to be asleep, but she knows what will happen if she turns. So she turns around, slowly. Ali's face is only a few inches away from the brunette's. Emily looks in the beautiful, ocean blue eyes of the blonde in front of her, and she doubts no second. She leans in, slowly, in case Alison would jump back, but she didn't.

She also leans in. As another second passed, the girls never broke eye-contact. This is their moment, and no one was going to destroy it. Emily leans in a little more, and eventually, she pushes her lips against Ali's. Butterflies are flying around in Emily's stomach. She dreamt about this moment for so long, and now it's time. It's time to show Alison some of her skills.

Emily leans on het elbow as she pushes herself up, without ever breaking contact with Alison's lips. She places her hand on Ali's cheek, and her other hand on Ali's hips. As Emily pulls her closer, Alison let's out a light moan, causing Emily to smile a little. Their lips move perfectly sync, as if they were made for each other. Emily drags her tongue along Ali's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Soon, Alison opened her mouth, and explored Emily's mouth. Emily is taking the lead, but Alison has other plans. She pushes the brunette with her back on the bed, and rolls on top of her. The blonde breaks the kiss, and strikes her hair out of her face. They both take a break to breathe, but it doesn't take long.

Alison smirks at the brunette, when she places her hands on the bottom of Emily's shirt. Emily understands the sign, an soon, her shirt lies on the ground. Alison scans the uncovered upper body really fast, before she pushes her lips on the cheek of the brunette. She slowly places more kisses, until she comes to Em's sweet spot. Emily moans, when Alison licks and sucks right under her jaw. She feels Alison smirk against her neck. Suddenly, she gets up, and pulls her dress over her head. Emily blushes, as she stares at the body of the girl on top of her. "My eyes are up here, Em." Ali teases. Emily places her hands on the blonde's lower back, and pulls her down. "You're just so sexy." She says, in a husky voice, causes the blonde to moan a little. Emily bites her lip, as she plays with a strap of Ali's bra. The blonde leans to Emily's ear with a smirk. "Want to take it off?" She says, also in a husky voice. Ali bites on her earlobe, causes Emily to swallow, trying to suppress a moan. Emily's hands rub slowly on the blonde's back, as she tries to find the opening of the bra. Eventually, she finds it, and opens it, really quick. Em throws it away, and places her lips around the right nipple.

"Oh my god, Em." The blonde moans. Emily releases the nipple with a plop, as she goes to the other. Ali's hands are searching for the opening of Emily's bra. She takes it off, and stares at the brunette's breasts for a second. Suddenly, Emily turns the two of them around, and now she's on top. Emily places her lips in Ali's neck, and makes her way down. But when she pushes Ali's legs apart, she looks the blonde in the eye. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asks. "I've never been so sure about anything." The blonde answers, making the brunette smirk.

Emily kisses the inside of Ali's leg, every time a little closer to her panties. Alison feels herself getting wetter every second. She moans as the brunette pulls her panties down, a little rough. She loves it when Emily is taking control. Emily pushes het tongue on Ali's clit, and Ali breathes heavily. The brunette kisses the blonde's clit one more time, before she returns to face the moaning beauty. She places her thumb on Ali's clit, and kisses her softly on the lips. Ali bumps her hips against Emily's hand, begging for more friction.

"Em, please." Ali moans. Emily loves what she does to the blonde. She loves teasing her, playing with her. "What is it, Ali?" Alison sight. "Em, you know what I-" Before Alison can finish her sentence, Emily rushes a finger inside her. The blonde throws her head on the pillow, and lets out a hard moan. " You what?" Emily teases. Alison grabs the bottom lip from the brunette between her teeth, and pulls it playful. "M-more, please." She moans. "Yes, princess." Emily answers, before she lowers her face to Ali's now soaking core. She starts to lick super-fast, causes the blonde to moan really loud. She grabs the blanket and squeezes it. The blonde feels herself getting closer and closer, every second. "Please, don't stop. Em, don't stop!" She almost screams. Alison lifts her back up, and moans one more time, really hard. Emily feels the blonde tighten around her fingers. " OH. MY. GOD!"

The brunette licked her fingers clean, as the blonde tried to catch her breath. Emily rolls to her side of the bed, and lies her head on the pillow. "What are you doing?" Two big blue eyes are staring at her. She smiles. "We're not done yet, aren't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emison, 5 – 05, continuation

"We're not done yet, aren't we?" The blonde shakes her head. "Nope." She takes control, as she crawls on the brunette. Emily places her hands on her wrists, and pulls her really close. With one last look at Emily's soft lips, Alison closes the gap between the two of them. Soon, Alison feels Emily's tongue dragging on her bottom lip, begging for entrance again, witch the blonde is happy to give. Alison moves her hand slowly to the brunette's nipple, and she squeezes it teasing. Suddenly, Alison breaks the kiss, and kisses the neck of Emily, causes her to moan. The blonde takes a nipple between her teeth, and bites it playful. Another moan leaves the brunettes mouth. Alison leaves the nipple, and kisses Emily's stomach. As she arrives at the girl's panties, she doesn't pull them down. In fact, she wants to tease Emily. She wants Emily to scream her name, begging for more. And that's what she will get.

Alison crawls back up to face the beautiful brunette. Her thumb is resting on Emily's clit, making little circles, really slow. Emily's eyes are closed because of the pleasure. "Open your eyes, mermaid." Alison commands. Emily struggles as she tries to open her eyes. Eventually, she does, only to look at the beautiful blue eyes again. "God, Alison. What are you doing to me?" Alison smirks at the brunette, before she presses her lips on Emily's. Alison takes Emily's bottom lip between her teeth, and bites it teasing, hoping for Emily to beg her for more. And that is exactly what Emily does. She just can't handle it anymore. "Alison… Please." Are the only words that leave her mouth. "If you want something, Emily, just ask for it." Emily sights, as she tries to find the right words to describe what she wants. What she _needs._ "I- I just want-" Alison pushes Emily's panties to the side, and slips one finger inside of her, really slow. "Open your eyes, Emily, and tell me what you want." Suddenly, Emily opens her eyes super-fast. "Damn, Alison. I just want you to make me come, really hard! I want to moan your name as I come, and spill my juices all over you. I just want you inside of me, right now, okay?!"

But Alison doesn't react the way Emily expected. Alison pulls the brunette off the bed, and pushes her against a wall. She kisses Emily hard, rough and needy. The blonde pushes Emily's legs apart, and pushes her thigh against her core. Dying for friction, Emily moves her hips against Alison's bare skin, causing both the girls to moan. "Alison." Emily begs. Alison leans to Emily's ear, and whispers; "be patient, Emily." She bites at the brunette's earlobe, and Emily moans. The brunette closes her eyes as she feels Alison's hand in her panties, against her already soaking core. "You're so wet for me, baby." Alison says, in a husky voice. Emily moans. Alison slips two fingers inside of Emily, causing Emily to moan really hard. "Oh god." Emily sights, as the blonde moves her fingers faster and faster. Emily places her leg around Alison's waist, trying keep her balance, because this feels _so good._ Alison presses her lips against Emily's again, but soon, she breaks the kiss. Emily looks at her, disappointed, but that look disappears when she realizes what Alison is about to do.

She drops on her knees, and pulls Emily's panties down. Alison looks Emily in the eye one more time, before she starts licking Emily's clit, slowly. A moan leaves Emily's mouth, as the blonde moves her tongue and her fingers a little faster. "Oh Alison. Yes, oh!" Emily moans. Alison gets already turned on, when Emily moans her name. She decides to tease Emily no more, and moves her tongue and her fingers really fast. Soon, she feels Emily tighten around her fingers, and her moans are getting louder too. "Oh my god Ali, I'm so close." She moans when she grabs Alison's blonde curls, and pushes her deeper against Emily's core. She just needs that little more. Alison stops licking, and pushes her fingers in and out Emily super-fast. She looks Emily in the eye, and sees her beautiful face. "Come for me, Em." Are the blonde's last words, what make Emily lose it. "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" She screams. "Alison!"

Alison licks her fingers clean, and Emily drops her exhausted body on the bed. "That was amazing." She sights. Alison nods. She crawls next to Emily, and pulls the blanket around them. "You're amazing." Emily smiles, and blushes a little. The brunette turns around, and places her hand on Alison's hips. They cuddle up against each other. "I love you, Alison." "I love you to, mermaid.


End file.
